Life Changes
by kasie.silguero
Summary: After Artemis loses his memory, his life starts to become more normal. Him and his wife Sara, make plans to adopt a baby girl but his wife dies in an auto-accident and he is left with his new 3-year old daughter. Will some of his past try to make its way into his new life?


It has been a few months since the incident. Artemis still hadn't got his memory back, but that didn't matter. He had a new life with a new wife, they were even getting ready to adopt. That was until the crash. Sara, his wife, was driving to the orphange to pick-up the child they adopted. Then, Artemis texted 'Hey honey you there yet?'. Sara in the middle of texting, 'Oh,almost finished picking-up baby christy. I love'. Artemis was wondering why she hadn't texted back, it was very unlike her. A few mintues later, Artemis recieved a call from the paramedics saying that it was an emergency. The first thing that came to Artemis's mind is 'The baby!'. He jumped into the fastest italian sports car he had and drove off at high speeds. Then a cop rushed after him, but Artemis didn't stop, he just kept on driving.

The policeman picked up his radio and said, "This is unit 445, I'm in pursuit of a reckless driver, speeding at 213 mph. I need back up ASAP".

Now five cops were chasing him, but he didnt want to stop. He wanted to make it and at this point he could see the hospital. He parked where ever and got out of his sports car. He ran into the hospital, asked for the room number and ran in the direction of the room. Artemis was surprised by what he saw. It was his wife in the hospital, not his daughter. Sara had cuts and tiny pieces of glass all over her, but what Arty really notice is a piece of skin from her nostril was missing. Sara had a big gash down her face and was bleeding from everywhere. Artemis only had a few more seconds with her before the cops found him. Sara's lasted words were,

"Take care of our baby, Arty" and that was when he heard the beeeeeeeeeep, as the when the cops rushed in the room and tackled him to the ground. They arrested him and took him down to the police station. Artemis didn't know what to think. The police called his name but Artemis was in his own world and didn't hear.

"ARTEMIS!", the cop Ricadro, screamed.

"Yes", Artemis said calmly. "Why were you speeding?", Ricadro said angrily.

"How did she die?" Arty asked.

"Who?", Ricadro asked confused.

"Sara", he said

"Oh, texting and driving. Stupid, right?",Ricadro had made a mistake by saying was about to break loose.

"You better shut the fuck up because that's my wife your talking about you little asshole!", right then Artemis started choking him, but the other cops started seperated them.

Since Ricadro didn't want to question Artemis they got to Sanchez to interrogate him, even though he didn't want to. They said they'll give him a raise so he agreed after that. This time around they cuffed Arty so he counldn't attack anymore.

"Artemis Fowl II, why were you speeding?" asked nicely.

"I needed to get to her" Artemis said.

"Who's her?" questioned the police officer. "My wife, she got in car accident, but it doesn't matter anymore",  
Artemis said sadly.

"Artemis, now why don't you care about your own wife?" you can tell he was concerned when he said that.

"BEACAUSE SHE'S DEAD. IS THAT IS WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR?, Artemis bursted into tears. "Artemis, I am so sorry for your loss. I didn't mean to upset you." he said feeling bad. "Can I just go home now?" Artemis was depressed.

"Yeah, sure" Mr. Sanchez said as if he didn't even care.

When Artemis got home, he just layed in bed for about three hours, but then heard a knock. They had knocked five times before Artemis got annoyed and finally answered it. He came there to see a child and a lady with her. The little girl was maybe three and was beatiful with her curly hair, chubby cheeks, and her great blue eyes. As for the lady, she looked as if she was 65 and was just well...eck.

Before Artemis could say anything, the lady interrupted and said, "This is your daughter, Christy. Good luck" and with that she left.

She said that so fast Artemis barely heard what she said.

**Hey, that was my very first story and it's pretty good for a little girl so let me know what you think. please review. Sooo...bye!**


End file.
